Algum Lugar No Mar
by YKT
Summary: Água do mar é tinta, canções são motivação e vento é o guia. Piratas nunca foram boas pessoas... E não é agora que serão. Fichas abertas!
1. Chapter 1

**Vento salgado, puro e denso. Viajar por mar pode ser muito saudável...**

"_Esperem, seus desgraçados! Não acabem com o rum!"_

**... menos quando se está rodeado de piratas.**

"_Minha Nossa, você está verde."_

"_Vou vomitar."_

"_Consegue segurar até eu trazer o Skin para cá?"_

**Cortesias são trocadas com a mesma intensidade que balas de canhão.**

"_Seus olhos são como o mar, me enjoam."_

**Assim como histórias são contadas...**

"_Por que é que esse cara é o capitão?"_

"_É que ele fica bonito de chapéu."_

**... batalhas são travadas...**

"_Eu vou ganhar, Krory."_

"_Duvido, Walker. Eu aposto que como tudo dessa mesa mais rápido do que você."_

**... e até mesmo desventuras amorosas são lamentadas...**

"_Aprenda desde cedo: homens são como garrafas de rum."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_São vazios do pescoço para cima."_

**... reencontros são feitos...**

_"Acho que já estive aqui."_

_"Você é Allen Walker?"_

_"Sim..."_

_"SEU MESTRE ESTÁ NOS DEVENDO SESSENTA MOEDAS DE OURO, MOLEQUE!"_

_"... é. Eu já estive aqui."_

**... pois piratas são pessoas muito, muito profundas...**

"_Eu sempre gostei de papagaios."_

"_Eu também. Principalmente com suco de laranja por cima."_

**... poéticas...**

"_Bebo para tornar as pessoas mais interessantes, querida."_

**... e até mesmo honestas.**

"_Do que está falando? Você acha que algum dia perderia a virgindade se rum não existisse?"_

**De um lado, Exorcistas.**

"_O que ele quis dizer com 'Inocência'? Vocês não me parecem muito inocentes, sabe."_

**Do outro, Noés.**

"_Cara. Eles são cinzas."_

**Mãos estendidas na mesma direção.**

"_O que você fez com sua mão?"_

"_Ah, nada de mais. Um acidente."_

"_E agora você sabe que não deve encostar em tudo o que vir só porque está parado, não é?"_

**O Coração.**

_"Tipo... o que nós estamos procurando mesmo?"_

_"O Coração."_

_"Um coração?"_

_"É."_

_"Então por que eu não posso simplesmente fazer um buraco no seu peito e tirar seu coração? Dá no mesmo."_

**Vamos ver quem vai conseguir achá-lo primeiro.**

"_Piratas não perdoam. Vai ter que lembrar disso, criança, se quiser fazer parte dessa tripulação."_

**Allen Walker.**

"_... Quantos anos você tem?"_

"_Eu tenho cabelo branco. Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, jovenzinho?"_

**Arystar Krory.**

"_Alguém além de mim está com fome?"_

"_Protejam os pescoços."_

**Bak Chan.**

"_O silêncio não comete erros."_

"_É por isso que você nunca cala a boca?"_

**Cross.**

"_Aquele desgraçado nunca vai me pagar."_

"_Bem, não existem malandros sem trouxas."_

**Fo.**

"_Homens são tão dependentes que até para serem chifrados precisam da ajuda de uma mulher."_

**Kanda Yuu.**

"_Bem, vamos saber se você está escondendo algo depois de retalharmos suas roupas, não é?"_

"_EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DE HOMEM!"_

**Komui Lee.**

"_Alguém viu a Lenalee?"_

"_VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRAR MINHA IRMÃ DE MIM!"_

"_Hã? MAS EU SOU UMA GAROTA!"_

**Lavi.**

"_EU é que uso o tapa-olho. EU é que devia ser o capitão!"_

"_É, Lavi, com certeza. Dá para ir limpar o convés agora?"_

**Lenalee Lee.**

"_Cara, você não desidrata de tanto chorar, garota?"_

**Miranda Lotto.**

"_Onde foi parar a faca para carnes?"_

"_A Miranda pediu emprestada agora há pouco."_

"_... Ah, merda."_

**Devit.**

"_Tá bom, ONDE DIABOS FOI PARAR O CROSS?"_

**Jasdero.**

"_Olha, ele nos deixou jantar de novo! Hi!"_

"_De onde veio essa galinha!?"_

**Lulubell.**

"_Um dia, eu juro que vou arrancar essas suas garrinhas com um garfo."_

**Rhode Kamelot.**

"_Inventei uma brincadeira nova!"_

"_Qual é o nome?"_

"'_Acerte a faca no Jasdevi'."_

**Skin Bolic.**

"_Ouvi dizer que os doces acabaram."_

"_Pois é."_

"_... O que ele está comendo, então?"_

"_Não queira saber."_

**Tyki Mikk.**

"_Que seja. Contanto que eu possa me empanturrar, como até ração de porco."_

_- _

Uma pequena explicação sobre quem é quem... Aliás, uma explicação bem meia-boca.

_**Exorcistas:**_ Em suma, piratas com poderes (que não, não são para derrotar Akumas). Querem impedir os Noés de conseguirem o Coração, que dará a quem o possuir o poder de controlar os 7 mares pois... Pois assim estava escrito em um pedaço velho de pergaminho e pronto. Apesar de terem essas intenções nobres, também são piratas.

_**Noés:**_ Querem conseguir o Coração para controlar os 7 mares como bem quiserem, mas um grupinho de crianças encolhidas em um botezinho caindo aos pedaços e que se entitulam "Exorcistas" insistem em atrapalhá-los. São piratas e gostam disso.

Lembrando que os OCs não precisam necessariamente ser um desses dois. XD

**Ficha **

**Nome (por favor, especifique se a ordem é ocidental ou oriental):**

**Idade (entre quinze e vinte e cinco anos):**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Par (umas três opções, por favor. E que estejam em certa harmonia com a personagem. Tipo, sem garotas terrivelmente frias e indiferentes para ficar com o Kanda, por favor.):**

**Relacionamento com o par:**

**É do navio dos Exorcistas ou dos Noés?:**

**História (como entrou para a tripulação?):**

**Cenas fortes são permitidas (nada de sexo, só sangue e batalhas D8)?:**

Pares disponíveis:

Allen Walker (15 anos)

Arystar Krory (27 anos)

Bak Chan (29 anos)

Cross (30 anos)

Kanda Yuu (18 anos)

Komui Lee (29 anos)

Lavi (18 anos) (Na verdade, eu o queria para mim, mas... Se alguém conseguir me convencer com uma ótima ficha... XD)

Devit (17 anos)

Jasdero (17 anos)

Skin Bolic (29 anos)

Tyki Mikk (26 anos)

Fo (15 anos)

Lenalee Lee (16 anos)

Miranda Lotto (25 anos)

Lulubell (23 anos)

Rhode Kamelot (16 anos)

É isso, pessoinhas. XD Eu não estou esperando toneladas de fichas, mas que seja.

Sem a Srta. Abracadabra, essa fic não ia existir. Sério mesmo. Por fatores demais para contar. XD OBRIGADA! 8D

YKT.


	2. Chapter 2

Um vira-lata passou trotando pela rua de pedras irregulares. Estava um dia nublado em Londres, pouco inclinado a passeios burgueses; mesmo assim, não havia nem mesmo um bêbado arrotando canções devassas por ali.

A cigana olhou para os lados languidamente, com as costas doendo. A primeira carta de tarô da pilha cuidadosamente arrumada ao seu lado voou, bateu em seu joelho e caiu em cima de uma mancha pouco confiável no chão. Por um momento, considerou a idéia de esperar um pouco para ver até onde a carta poderia voar, para então ter que levantar-se para pegá-la e enfim ter motivos para mover-se.

Um grito agudo de uma criança ecoou de longe, respondido por um vociferar feminino, e a cigana suspirou. Infelizmente, não podia correr o risco de perder a carta d'o Julgamento. Capturou-a com a mesma rapidez de quem mata um mosquito. Não estava velha, certamente já tinha visto piores, mas apresentava dobras gastas, expondo finas ramificações de papel esbranquiçado nas pontas.

Alerta, esticou o pescoço, fazendo o colar dourado tilintar. A briga entre criança e mãe estava demorada demais. A criança certamente já deveria ter sido dissuadida a calar a boca. Arranhados de madeira espatifando-se contra pedra, e a cigana se levantou. Sabia que algo mais interessante estava acontecendo bem ali, a duas ruas de distância. Depois de um momento de indecisão, colocou o tarô dentro do corpete. Algo a dizia que não iria precisar mais dele.

Começou a correr, seus passos ecoando na rua deserta, e apenas quando sentiu os calcanhares doerem lembrou-se de suas botas, abandonadas ao lado da parede onde se apoiara há poucos segundos atrás. Deu de ombros e correu mais rápido, convencendo-se de que alguém já devia ter aparecido e levado-as consigo.

Resfolegante, brecou de modo doloroso ao chegar na praça ao lado do porto. Tudo o que respirava ali estava se mexendo loucamente, confundindo-a sobre a direção para a qual devia olhar.

Um homem passou correndo à sua frente. Não parecia apavorado ou confuso: pelo contrário, seus lábios estavam confiantemente curvados. Indiferente à confusão que a cercava, a cigana seguiu-o.

"O que está havendo?" Perguntou docemente assim que o homem a notou, sem parar de correr. Manteve-se a certa distância, para que não pudesse ser empurrada.

"Balbúrdia. Aconselho-a a fugir, senhorita." Ele tinha um sotaque estranho e exótico, e balançava os cabelos louros constantemente. Parecia saber exatamente aonde estava indo.

"Procuro algo para quebrar meu tédio, e o senhor parece bem-informado." A cigana replicou, esforçando-se para não tropeçar nas saias farfalhantes.

"Cansou-se de dizer a sorte?" Ele riu, cheio de escárnio, mas ela continuou sorrindo. "Verei o que posso fazer. Agora vá para perto dos seus, garota, e vai descobrir o que aconteceu aqui."

A cigana parou no exato instante em que o homem avançaria na sua direção. Seus ombros só empurraram para o lado o ar, e, tentando não perder o equilíbrio, praguejou e continuou correndo, sob o som da risada alta dela.

"Espero que consiga seu rum de cada dia, pirata!"

* * *

Não muito mais tarde, a cigana virou bruscamente em uma esquina movimentada, apoiando-se na parede sem olhar ao redor.

"O que conseguiu, Violca?"

"Além de perder as botas? Nada." Um rosnado masculino a obrigou a virar o rosto para o lado e esconder um curvar de lábios franzido de riso.

"Perder as botas. As _botas_. Bem, fico feliz que você chame aquilo de botas. Mas _como _conseguiu perdê-las?"

"Ela tem pés bonitos, Marko. Isso é atraente." Entoou uma voz jovem e macia, de timbres femininos. Surpresa, Violca relanceou à sua direita, constatando com satisfação a presença de sua irmã mais nova para acalmar o primogênito.

"Por quanto tempo acha que ficarão assim?" Ele contrariou, andando de um lado para o outro. Como em todas as vezes em que ficava agitado, tirou um dos anéis ofuscantemente adornados e começou a girá-lo pelos dedos. "Duas semanas e poderão ser confundidos com cascos."

"Quer dizer que a primeira coisa que você repara numa mulher são os pés dela, Marko?" Violca zombou, cruzando os braços debaixo dos seios apenas para levantá-los.

"Não me provoque." Marko ordenou, seus olhos castanhos reduzidos a duas finas linhas. A caçula nem mais prestava atenção na discussão, desfazendo concentradamente um nó complexo nos cabelos. Decidindo-se por imitá-la ao invés de retrucar, Violca jogou a grossa trança para trás, encarando o cinza malicioso do céu.

"Piratas." Ela disse monotonamente. Marko fez um barulho parecido com a baforada exagerada de um cavalo, mas a mais nova ergueu o rosto, interessada.

"Por isso toda aquela confusão?" Violca balançou a cabeça. "Por isso você perdeu as botas?"

"Você também acha que eram mais do que uns pedaços de couro velho remendados?" Reclamou Marko. As duas o ignoraram.

"Bem... De certa forma." Retesou-se por um instante, olhando por cima do ombro. "Argh, aposto meu corpete que têm soldados vindo para cá. Mexam suas bundas, andem!" Exclamou, crispando os lábios quando os dois não levantaram-se com a velocidade de relâmpagos e nem mesmo pareceram se exaltar.

"Achei que eles estavam vindo, não que já estavam aqui!" Marko latiu de repente, puxando a caçula pelo pulso coberto de pulseiras. Violca já tinha começado a correr, mas parou e praguejou baixinho ao ouvir um som trêmulo de pedras se chocando.

"Vamos logo!" O primogênito correu sem hesitar, o que a fez praguejar mais ainda contra a covardia dos homens. "Deixe isso aí, Mina!" Ordenou, assim que a outra abaixou-se para pegar uma pequena esfera de cristal no chão. A mais nova olhou para a esfera, a centímetros de seus dedos, e comparou a distância entre eles e a pedra fria com a dos soldados e a dupla de ciganas. Mordendo os lábios de remorso, abandonou a peça e desatou a correr.

* * *

Atropelando todos os estavam no caminho, escorregando em pedras alisadas por milhares de pés e perdendo-se no meio da ondulante massa cor de carne de pessoas, os três ciganos pararam de correr em uma alameda em um canto da cidade. Embora nenhum soubesse o seu nome, todos perceberam o ar de má índole: talvez por olhares de desprezo lançados por mulheres com rostos densamente maquiados, talvez por risadas bêbadas brotando por detrás de portas vacilantes, talvez por um suspeito odor de carne putrefata e cerveja barata.

"Ótimo. Você largou a bola de cristal lá?" Foi a primeira frase que Marko proferiu, o peito subindo e descendo de acordo com sua respiração resfolegante.

"Cale a boca, homem. Não se importa com sua irmã?!" Violca vociferou, antes que Mina pudesse sequer revirar os olhos.

"Cale-se você, é lógico que me importo!" Ele devolveu, rangendo os dentes. "Mas estamos falando de sobrevivência. Foi uma perda."

Para chamar a atenção dos dois e impedir uma discussão que não traria nada além de mais problemas, Mina sacudiu os ombros dos dois. "Chega, olhem aonde estamos. Não queremos chamar mais a atenção, queremos?" Indagou, olhando ao redor sob os olhares perfurantes dos irmãos. "Desculpem. Vou conseguir tirar nosso prejuízo, está bem?"

"Certo, que seja." Marko murmurou. Resolvendo ignorar o pedido mudo de atenção do irmão, Mina, olhou ao redor.

"Vou ver se consigo convencer algum idiota a me dar uma libra por uma leitura de mãos." Sussurrou sem necessidade, pois as palavras não eram mais inglês. Os mais velhos seguiram o olhar de Mina, encarando o homem com uma invisível porém quase palpável placa no rosto com um vistoso "IDIOTA" gravado.

"Bem, boa sorte." Violca bocejou, resgatando o britânico pesado assim que o homem fechou atrás de si a porta do bar mais sombrio da rua. "Eu vou lá te salvar se demorar demais." Prometeu, piscando marotamente.

"Obrigada." Com passadas curtas e rápidas, a cigana distanciou-se dos irmãos, sentindo uma leve e formigante insegurança subir pelos ombros. A maçaneta não era nem mesmo latão oxidado e pegajoso, ou pelo menos, não parecia. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ela girou-a, sentindo uma camada de algo limoso contra a palma da mão, e empurrou a porta com um solavanco.

A música alta e quase densa, a súbita luminosidade limpa e amarelada, o cheiro de cerveja choca. Mina não pôde deixar de piscar, dividida entre a vontade de encontrar aquele homem que resumia o raro e ideal idiota fácil de enganar no rosto e estudar cada uma das muitas pessoas no bar.

"O prejuízo, o prejuízo, Mina." Murmurou para si mesma, arreganhando os dentes. Ninguém parecia ter notado sua chegada, o que ela classificou como conveniente. Escorregou como pôde por entre costas e ombros, até receber uma cotovelada súbita nos seios.

"Ei, toma cuidado!" Uma voz roubou a fala de Mina, próxima. Sem ter a satisfação de ouvir um balbuciar de desculpas, ela foi arrastada até uma parede grudenta longe dos músicos, os lábios apertados. "Esses caras simplesmente não conseguem entender que dói, não é mesmo? Você está bem?"

Sem saber como não tinha conseguido vê-la antes, a cigana fitou a garota alta prostrada à sua frente, como um escudo humano. A luz dos candelabros formava uma auréola de brilho cheia de pontas em seus cabelos, escorrendo fio por fio de forma trabalhosa.

"Estou bem." Mas ela não pareceu ouvir, analisando o excesso de tecidos estampados, a pele morena, a grande variedade de jóias douradas.

"Hannah, hora de ir..." Um homem pareceu materializar-se ao lado das duas, estacando por um momento ao notar Mina. "V-Você... Cigana?!" Exclamou, e até os cabelos louros pareceram surpresos.

"Eu estou... Eu..." Lembrando do motivo de estar ali, ela ergueu o pescoço e vistoriou o bar, à procura de sua vítima, mas tudo o que conseguiu foram expressões consternadas e aborrecidas por todos os lados.

"Por favor, me diga que são aqueles ratos e não a Marinha." A garota disse em voz baixa e urgente, mesclando-a ao burburinho nervoso e muito mais discreto do que há poucos segundos atrás.

"Hora de correr." Foi tudo o que o homem respondeu, lançando uma última olhadela em Mina antes de desaparecer na multidão.

"Escute, cigana." A garota cravou os olhos negros em Mina, fazendo-a retesar-se. "Ou vem conosco e se salva ou tenta voltar para os seus, se é que os tem, e corre o risco de perder a vida. Decida, rápido."

"A M-Mari..."

O estalo fragmentado da porta sendo rudemente chutada a interrompeu. O bar inteiro ondulou para olhar na direção do rapaz ensangüentado empunhando uma espada de fio agudo.

"Acabei com três. Todos correndo, agora." No mesmo instante, o zumbido de numerosas espadas, punhais, facas e qualquer outra lâmina que estivesse à mão sendo desembainhadas encheu o ar.

"Espera, não é a Marinha que está vindo?" Um rapaz de cabelos ruivos, que parecia o único a não ter alguma arma cortante na mão, perguntou. "Não podemos pelo menos tirar um pouco de sangue deles?"

"Ótimo! Deixaremos todos os soldados da Marinha para você como um presente, Lavi." Hannah disse docemente, arrancando algumas gargalhadas do grupo. "Ótima oportunidade para treinar a sua dança bêbada com aquele martelo gigante."

"Claro, querida. Preciso treinar muito, para nunca deixar ninguém encostar em você." Ele retrucou, mas a discussão foi rapidamente interrompida por um assobio exótico.

"Posso ouvi-los." Um dos homens mais altos dali falou com uma voz grave e lenta, e o ar de diversão novamente se dissipou.

Mina entreabriu os lábios em uma exclamação abafada quando uma mão fechou-se em torno de seu pulso e a puxou para frente. Tropeçando sem a mínima dignidade enquanto acompanhava os passos longos do causador do seu estorvo, grunhiu.

"Deus do céu, quer arrancar meu braço?" Ela protestou, sem nem mesmo conseguir discernir o borrão que era o cenário à sua volta. Podia tanto ser ainda aquele boteco repulsivo quanto o meio da rua ou o palácio do rei.

"Sinceramente, existem coisas piores do que ficar sem braço." Mina piscou ante a possibilidade de aqueles cabelos alvos pertencerem a uma jovem garota, e não apenas um velho em ótima forma. Nenhum homem falaria de forma tão gentil, correto? Nenhum velho teria uma voz tão limpa e clara, correto? "Mas posso arranjar outra pessoa para te puxar, se isso te incomoda."

"O qu-"

"Ops!" No tempo necessário para um bater de cílios, a pessoa de sexo não descoberto parecia ter se metamorfoseado em uma garota com uma das menores compleições que Mina já vira – o que de modo algum deixava o ferro ao redor de seu pulso mais frouxo. "Corre, corre! Acho que já devia estar acostumada a fugir, não é?" Ela muxoxou, uma rede de cabelos castanho-claros flutuando ao redor do seu rosto.

Preferindo ficar calada após um tropeço perigoso que quase a fez morder os lábios, Mina olhou ao redor. Horrorizada, viu que as pedras primitivamente niveladas das ruas londrinas transformavam-se na rocha bruta das partes próximas ao mar. Não conseguiu dizer se os que corriam ao seu redor eram transeuntes fugindo de confusão ou os donos dos muitos ombros altos e costas quentes com as quais trombara no bar. Ao vislumbrar ocasionais borrões suspeitamente femininos, escolheu a primeira opção.

"Minha Nossa, o que está fazendo? Suba logo!" Uma voz ordenou roucamente quando ela perdeu parcialmente o equilíbrio. O chão sob seus pés era apenas uma tábua impossivelmente fina agora, inclinada demais.

"Pronto!" A garota finalmente parou de correr, mas o mundo ainda girava e latejava nas têmporas da cigana. Colocou as mãos nos ombros, como se se segurasse para não cair, e ouviu tiros zunindo no ar. "Você é uma cigana?" Mina torceu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir fungadelas insistentes, permitindo-se arquejos entrecortados. "Não sei direito se é seguro ter você conosco, mas... Bem, estamos salvos agora, e você também." Virando-se, a garota sorriu. "Olha, a Hannah me ensinou que se você fizer isso, fica mais fácil de respirar." Ela disse gentilmente, apertando dois pontos acima das clavículas de Mina.

"Obrigada." Murmurou após algumas inspirações profundas, surpreendida com o efeito. "Onde exatam..."

"No nosso navio, você não sabe? Cristo, correr te faz ficar tão mal assim?" A outra interrompeu, incitando-a a olhar ao redor. "Bem, já estamos quase no meio da baía a essa altura, não vai dar para voltar cedo. Acho que vai ter que dar uma olhadinha na tripulação."

Aquele idiota que lhe pagaria uma libra, que agora não poderia ser descrito de outro modo que não apavorante. Uma moça de cabelos trançados, vestida como um filho revoltado que fugiu para o mar. O rapaz que escancara a porta do bar, a espada brilhando com sangue. A jovem chamada Hannah que fora simpática com ela, discutindo ferozmente com o garoto de cabelos ruivos enquanto ambos carregavam cordas. Esses e todo um excesso de pessoas naquele convés imenso pareciam espiá-la por cima dos ombros, olhares que evaporavam na brisa marinha e burburinhos que conversavam com o marulhar suave.

"Bem... O que eu posso dizer..." A garota pareceu embaraçada, encarando uma Mina boquiaberta, cujo olhar cobrava uma explicação. "Meu nome é Tanith. Bem-vinda ao navio dos Exorcistas, cigana."

* * *

Hum... Oi.

Bem... É. Então. Primeiramente, desculpem-me pela demora. Eu simplesmente escolhi a pior época possível para começar essa fic. Essa segunda-feira eu tenho a segunda parte de um exame de alemão que... Bem, está ferrando meus horários. Além do mais, eu tive um certo probleminha com o modem/roteador do meu computador.

(Detalhes:

Tempo usado por YKT nas tentativas de consertar o problema: Três horas e meia. E falhou.

Tempo usado por pai de YKT nas tentativas de consertar o problema: Dez minutos. E teve sucesso.)

Anyway. Desculpem por não ter conseguido mostrar muito dos OC's, mas eu tinha que introduzir a minha personagem de algum jeito, ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia os Exorcistas. Peço mil perdões aos que tentaram a vaga e conseguiram, mas estão na tripulação dos Noés. O próximo capítulo será deles. Os personagens escolhidos que apareceram pouco, muito pouco ou quase nada nesse capítulo (_não vou ignorá-los nos próximos, muito menos os outros que ainda aparecerão, podem confiar em mim_.) foram criados pela **Persephone Spenser**, **Kuchiki Rina** e **Nathy Botan**.

Aliás, fico impressionada com a quantidade de fichas que recebi, e mais ainda ao constatar que várias estavam boas. Só tem um probleminha, gente. Estamos no século XVI/XVII, debaixo de um sol escaldante de meio-dia da primavera inglesa. Ou seja, as peles pálidas e cabelos/olhos coloridos que apareceram foram alguns dos principais motivos para o descarte de boas fichas. Se não se importarem de modificar esse tipo de fator, me mandem uma PM, e eu vou ver se consigo incluir seu personagem (fala sério, não posso passar de dez personagens. Não posso. Não posso.) Se bem que a questão dos pares também complicou a minha vida. Eu ainda estou tendo enormes dificuldades para definir os pares, por isso decidi que, até lá, vou fazer o possível para ninguém ficar sabendo com quem ficou (caras, eu não roubei a idéia da Srta. Abracadabra quanto a isso. Juro pelo meu cabelo. Aliás, eu também não plagiei a piada da SilentReaper no DeviantART. Essa eu juro pelos seis anos suados que precisei para aprender a desenhar do jeito que desenho hoje.)

Obrigada a todos os que mandaram fichas. Vou deixá-las abertas até postar o segundo capítulo, ou talvez até o terceiro.

Obs.: Podem me pedir para desenhar seus OC's. Farei isso com o maior prazer. Estranhamente, as pessoas parecem gostar do que eu desenho. Estou me esforçando bastante para entendê-las.

Acho que é tudo. o.o Eu prometo que vou me esforçar para fazer um segundo capítulo bom. Desculpem por esse ter ficado meia-boca.

Muito obrigada e me desculpem por qualquer outra coisa!

YKT


	3. Chapter 3

_Morgana não se lembrava das nuvens como algo familiar. O céu baixava, baixava, e as nuvens eram apenas lembranças de tragédias. _

_E um homem. Rosto de caveira, ele como uma máscara por si só, nas nuvens._

"_Oh, olá."_

_E um sussurro leve, fugaz. "Quem é você?"_

_E dentes brancos, e nuvens cinzas, e vento frio. "Sou seu herói."_

* * *

"Você está com uma cara meio abatida."

Morgana virou o rosto, sem nem mesmo conseguir distinguir de quem era a voz.

"Nossa, ela está mesmo."

"Você dormiu hoje?"

"Dormi." Ela murmurou. "Estou bem, tá?"

"Foi um sonho tão turbulento que você até se cansou?" Entreabrindo os lábios de ultraje, Morgana estapeou o braço do rapaz prostrado ao seu lado.

"Mas é claro que não!" Exclamou, sentindo o rosto queimar. Ela girou o pescoço tão rapidamente que fez um estalo curto, agora encarando um par de sorrisos maliciosos. "Estão rindo do quê?!"

"É que você é tão jovem, e já está nesse nível..." A garota ao seu lado miou, dando-lhe tapinhas presunçosos na cabeça.

"Sofia, você não era nenhuma santa na idade dela."

"Vai dizer que você era, Hino?" Ela retrucou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. A luz fria e melancólica do alvorecer refletia facilmente em seus olhos, agora voltados para o mar.

"Ah, querida, acho que encontrei uma adversária a altura." Hino virou-se para Morgana, e mesmo o couro macio de seu tapa-olho parecia perfurá-la. "Pobrezinha, acho que você era mais feliz antes de ter nos conhecido." Ele curvou os lábios, rindo discretamente da expressão abobalhada da moça.

"Realmente. Garotas não deviam estar nesse tipo de situação, não concorda, Sofia?" Sentindo que já não tinha mais capacidade para argumentar naquela discussão, Morgana apenas observou Sofia aproximar-se mais do que o necessário do outro homem para arrancar-lhe o cigarro dos lábios.

"Então você preferia não ter me conhecido, Mike? Não foi isso o que disse na sua primeira semana aqui." Sussurrou, para o completo choque de Morgana.

"É incrível a forma como mulheres sempre acham que tudo o que eu falo é tão sério..." Ele respondeu dramaticamente, após erguer as sobrancelhas por um segundo.

"A-Aliás." Hino conteve um espasmo de riso diante da cena, cruzando os braços. "Não tem nada a ver, mas vocês já notaram que a Morgana é a única loira aqui?"

Ao mesmo tempo em que Morgana puxava a ponta do rabo-de-cavalo e a estudava como se fosse algo perigoso e fascinante, os outros três se entreolharam e começaram a gargalhar.

"O-O que foi?" A garota indagou, assustada com as risadas repentinas. "Ele tem razão!"

"Michael, não é para contar para ela!" Exclamou Hino, levando um dedo aos lábios sorridentes quando o outro fez menção de falar.

"Por que não? Qual é o problema em ser loira?" Ela contrariou, sem ter certeza de queria saber. Sofia deslizou para longe de Michael, apoiando o braço nos ombros delgados de Morgana.

"Você é fraca para bebida?" Perguntou ilogicamente.

"O qu... N-Não muito!" Morgana conseguiu responder, antes de um suave tilintar fazer com que todos olhassem na direção da cabine do capitão.

"Chega. Estão fazendo barulho demais." Os quatro correram os olhos pelas roupas pretas impecáveis, a pele doentiamente cinza, cabelos negros flutuando ao redor de uma silhueta fina.

"Mas mesmo que tenhamos atrapalhado seu sono, a senhorita está linda e sensual como sempre, madame Lulubell." Todos os olhares se voltaram para Michael, cuja expressão era tão agitada e alvoroçada quanto uma galinha morta.

"Ponha-se em seu lugar, Evans." Lulubell replicou calmamente, e os sinos choraram ao som do vento. "O tenente solicitou uma reunião com todos os tripulantes dentro de uma hora."

"Capitão incluído?" Sofia perguntou animadamente. A moça balançou suavemente a cabeça.

"Cabe apenas ao capitão decidir isso." Foi a resposta lacônica. "Vamos ter que esperar para descobrir."

* * *

Era um jogo. Olhar para as próprias mãos, olhar para o lado, olhar para a frente e cruzar os olhos com alguém, olhar para as mãos de novo.

Hino não estava gostando desse jogo, mas não lhe fora concedida a opção de desistir. A única pessoa se movendo, ruidosa, no recinto, era Rhode. Como uma abelha em um quarto silencioso, ela chamava a atenção de todos, que seguiam seus passos para a direita, para a esquerda, piruetas nauseantes e saltos descrevendo parábolas no ar parado.

"Acho que o capitão não vai vir." Sofia choramingou de repente, fazendo todos agradecerem mentalmente por ela fornecer outra coisa na qual prestar atenção.

"Então vamos começando essa merda de reunião." Um dos mestres de artilharia resmungou, estreitando os olhos.

"É, vamos logo. Hi!" O outro concordou.

"Mas o tenente ainda não chegou também."

"Para o inferno com esse verme desse tenente que coloca uma tripulação inteira em um cubículo e depois não aparece!" O primeiro explodiu, fazendo Morgana, Hino e Sofia se sobressaltarem com o estalido da pistola sendo destravada.

"Deeevit..." Rhode cantarolou, apoiando comicamente o braço na cabeça de um Michael tão sonolento que o cigarro estava pendurado em seus lábios. "Vai atirar em alguém?"

"Você vai ser a primeira, Rhode." Ele respondeu sombriamente, mirando um dos olhos debochados da garota.

"E depois?"

"Um vai ser morto a cada meia hora que aquele desgraçado me fizer esperar."

"E se ele te fizer esperar..." Ela contou as pessoas ao seu redor. "Quatro horas?"

"Eu mato todo mundo."

"Eu sou seu irmão!" Jasdero exclamou, prontamente ignorado.

"E se forem quatro horas e meia?"

"Eu não vou me matar, Rhode, desiste."

"Mas se você matar todo mundo menos você, vai ficar sozinho no navio." Ela sorriu casualmente. "Se descobrirem que o navio dos Noés está aqui, bem ao lado das espingardas londrinas, será que você escapa?"

Morgana estufou o peito ao prender a respiração, enquanto Devit e Rhode se encaravam. Desesperada para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não as possíveis tragédias se Devit respondesse "Escapo.", ela admirou discretamente os estigmas na testa lisa de Lulubell, sentada elegantemente bem à sua frente.

"Tá, você me convenceu." Devit disse após alguns momentos, abaixando a arma. "Por ora."

"Você vai precisar de mais uma meia hora para pensar em outra desculpa para matar todo mundo, Devit, porque eu já cheguei." Todos olharam para as escadas, sentindo um par de olhos cor de ouro percorrerem o recinto. "Esperaram muito, caros companheiros?"

"Eu esperaria por você até a morte, tenente." Morgana franziu o cenho ante ao tom provocante de Sofia, mas repreendeu-se ao pensar que estava apenas invejosa da ousadia dela.

"Tenha certeza de que irei recompensá-la por sua lealdade, querida." O tenente falou calmamente, empurrando os cabelos escuros para longe dos olhos. Tanto Hino quanto Michael reviraram os olhos.

"Dá para parar de ficar flertando com empregadas e dizer por que porra de motivo você queria que a gente se reunisse, Tyki?"

"Elas não são empregadas." Michael interveio, apagando o que restara do cigarro no chão. "E nem nós, mestre de artilharia."

"Gosto desse tipo de comentário, Evans." Tyki sorriu levemente, erguendo sobrancelhas bem-humoradas para Devit.

"Responde essa." Apoiou Rhode, finalmente parando de se apoiar em Michael.

"Sem ofensas." Ele disse rapidamente. "Só queria deixar isso mais claro, mestre de artilharia."

"Sem ofensas, ouviram o que ele falou." Devit replicou, olhando de soslaio para Jasdero.

"Não nos ofendemos, hi!"

"Mas eu posso considerar me ofender se tiver que esperar mais do que cinco minutos para você começar a se explicar, Tyki."

"Perdão, perdão." Ele e Rhode riram juntos, como se compartilhassem um segredo perigoso e divertido. "Permitam-me ser direto."

"Com sua licença, tenente." Lulubell ergueu-se subitamente, abaixando a cabeça ao passar por Tyki e subir as escadas.

"EI! Por que só ela pode sair?!" Devit gritou no mesmo instante, indignado.

"Porque ela é a Lulubell." Mas não foi Tyki quem respondeu, e sim Michael. Depois de se entreolharem, Hino e Morgana abafaram gargalhadas quentes, que saíram pelas narinas.

"... Que seja." Devit murmurou, dando de ombros. "Lulubell?"

"Diga." Ela parou no último degrau, não arriscando mais do que um relanceio por cima do ombro.

"Um dia, eu juro que vou arrancar essas suas garrinhas com um garfo."

"Certo, vamos parar de enrolar, por favor?" Tyki ergueu a voz, antes que Michael pudesse decidir que socar o outro era o melhor jeito de resolver a situação. Indiferente, Lulubell desapareceu sem dizer nada. "Os Exorcistas estão em Londres, pronto!"

Aquele súbito silêncio foi como um cobertor pesado caindo maciamente sobre as cabeças de todos. Hino olhou para os lados, olhou para frente, encontrou os olhos de Rhode, olhou para as mãos e suspirou.

* * *

Eu sei que está mais curto e nem teve um final impactante, mas... Eu tentei. XD" Caras, desculpa mesmo. Eu ando dormindo cinco horas por noite para dar conta dos trabalhos da escola. Não estou conseguindo pensar muito bem.

Mesmo assim, eu estava sentindo uma necessidade louca de ver a tripulação dos Noés introduzida na história. -.- Eu sei que está meio maçante, mas eu vou ver se o próximo sai melhor.

Obs.: Não garanto nada.

Bem, os personagens escolhidos dessa vez pertencem a **Mr. Montagh**, **Srta. Abracadabra**, **Lady Murder** e **Walking on**.

relendo uma última vez Tá. Eu sei que os personagens ficaram meio... Descaracterizados. Desculpem. x.x" Cara, eu errei um monte nesse capítulo.

Se isso servir para me desculpar por esse capítulo, podem mandar quantas fichas quiserem, mesmo quem já foi escolhido uma vez. Elas vão estar abertas até o próximo capítulo... Eu acho. aquela que prometeu para si mesma que não escolheria personagens em excesso

Bem, acho que é isso. Foi mal, gente.

YKT.


End file.
